User blog:TheFauxFox/AmazonClan
AmazonClan is a fanmade unusable clan that reside in the Amazon Rainforest in South America. They have adapted to live in warm, wet environment. Cats in AmazonClan speak English, but have very thick Brazillian accents. It was made by TheFauxFox. History AmazonClan was founded by two kittypets who had escaped from Twoleg nests in Brazil. Their names were Jaguar and River, and they found a clearing- a clearing that seemed safe and wasn't inhabited by any other rainforest creatures. The cats decided to start their own clan- they called it AmazonClan in honor of their habitat.. Both of the cats agreed that Jaguar should become leader- he took the name of Jaguarstar, while River requested her name to be Riverflow, and Jaguarstar made her his deputy. A few days later, they found a small cat being picked on by primates. Jaguarstar and Riverflow fended off the primates, to see their target- it was a small red cat with pale yellow stripes and unusually bright blue eyes. His name was Parrot, and he agreed to join AmazonClan as their medicine cat, taking the name of Parrotsong. As time went on, more and more cats joined AmazonClan, and some of those cats had kits. Description Cats in AmazonClan have a large variety of pelts. Mostly every natural color, though it is odd, but not unheard of, for cats to have solid-colored pelts. Cats usually have spots, dapples, stripes, tabby or tortoiseshell pelts. Albinos are impossible in AmazonClan. Personality AmazonClan is a loyal and ambitious clan. The cats here have no clue of the forest and lake clans, and while some evil cats have spawned from AmazonClan, this occourance is very rare. Cats in AmazonClan strongly uphold the Warrior Code, and cats who break the code are punished depending on what they've done. AmazonClan claims to be the strongest animals in the forest; they are prideful and proud of their clan. At younger ages, AmazonClan cats may be very stubborn, fiesty and reckless, however, as they grow up, this trait is lost. AmazonClan's scent is like a rich, lush greenhouse; the combined scent of vegetation and soil. This is likely due to their habitat. Herbs Since the clan lives in a rainforest, many of the herbs that grow in the forest are unnaccessible to these cats. Because of that, the cats have had to find out new herbs to heal the clan. Cobweb- tied over wounds to stop bleeding. Rubber tree leaves- used to bring down fevers and increase milk in queens. Cacao beans- used to soothe pain and shock and to help cats sleep- this herb tastes very nice to cats. Treesap- tastes incredibly bitter; used to soothe sore throats. Orchid petals- used to expel venom and toxin. Passion fruit petals- soothes bellyaches and headaches. Heliconia petals- chewed into a pulp and used to soothe aching joints. Monkey brush vine- used to expel poison; makes a cat vomit when swallowed. Water lily petals- calms anxiety and frayed nerves. Prey AmazonClan's prey usually consists of these: Monkeys Sloths Squirrels Fish Hummingbirds Parrots Frogs (rarely- though most frogs are very poisonous- the cats only eat these if they are starving.) Tarsiers (sometimes) Snakes (rarely) Lemurs (sometimes) Enemies While the cats are usually the hunters in the forest, sometimes they ''are the ones hunted by these: Snakes Orangutans Poisonous frogs Jaguars Ocelots Primates Pirahnas Toucans (usually only take kits) Tribefolk (sometimes) Twolegs (usually explorers/documentarians who try to steal cats to sell them) Terminology Tribefolk- tribal twolegs/humans Twolegs- humans Fresh-kill- something that the cats have caught to eat Snakefood- the same thing as crowfood. StarClan- the same thing as the forest StarClan- the cats believe in life and death, and they share the same StarClan as the forest cats. Dark Rainforest- the same thing as The Dark Forest (Place Of No Stars), but called The Dark Rainforest by AmazonClan cats; AmazonClan share the same Dark Forest/Rainforest as the forest cats. Mooncave- similar to the Moonstone or Moonpool; it is a cave located in the clan's territory, hidden behind a waterfall- the cave is eerie and wet, and it is where cats go to communicate with StarClan. Territory The clan's territory is the Amazon Rainforest- it is lush and green and thriving with prey. Since the rainforest is tropical, the cats always have greenleaf, which the clan likes. The cats themselves have adapted to warm, wet environment with thick fur and strong frames. The best place to hunt is usually within the river, however cats must be careful of piranhas- if there is no luck in the river, then cats usually hunt on the forest floor or in trees. While the cats cannot swim, they can hunt fish very well and are brilliant at climbing trees. They had to learn, since most of their prey (such as sloths and birds) and even some herbs can only be found in trees. Otherwise, the cats can find rodents quite easily on the forest floor- however, snakes lurk there- they are massive anacondas, with evil black tongues. Their venom is fatal to cats unless expelled in time. Cats also must look out for poison arrow/dart frogs, as their poison is also fatal if it isn't expelled quickly. Other animals such as ocelots have made contact with the cats, however the ocelots do not like the cats that much. On the other side of the river live a tribe of Amazonian tribefolk- tribefolk kits are usually nice to cats and sometimes try to keep them as kittypets, while adult tribefolk usually try to kill off the cats. While it isn't unheard of, but very rare, sometimes explorers/documentarian twolegs try to steal the cats to sell or keep. Hierachy Kits- cats under the age of six moons- they are taken care of by queens in the nursery. Apprentices- cats over the age of six moons, in training to become warriors. Medicine cat apprentices- the medicine cat's apprentice; their training usually takes longer than a regular apprentice's. Warriors- toms and she-cats without kits; they are apprentices who have completed their training and they are in charge of serving the clan. (by hunting, patrolling, fighting, etc.) Queens- she-cats expecting or nursing kits; they are cats with mates who are expecting to either give birth to kits or are currently caring for kits; once their kits become apprentices, they return to their lives as warriors. Medicine cats- the cat in charge of healing the clan; they have been educated on how to use herbs to heal the clan and have also been taught about how to interpret prophecies. Deputies- the leader's second-in-command; they are in charge of organizing patrols, and once the time comes, they will take the leader's place- the only requirement to become deputy is to have mentored at least '''one '''apprentice. Leaders- the leader is the cat in charge of AmazonClan; they are the highest rank in the clan, and their job is to occasionally join patrols, make kits into apprentices, make apprentices into warriors, and appoint a deputy once the previous one dies or retires- the leader has nine lives, and the deputy will take their place once the leader dies or retires. Elders- former warriors and queens, now retired; these cats are usually the oldest out of the clan, or have had to go to the elders den due to failing eye-sight, life-changing injury or old age- cats usually become elders once they're around six or seven years old. Ceremonies Apprentice Ceremony Once a kit reaches the age of six moons, the clan leader would call a meeting and say these words. The kit would be presented to StarClan, and StarClan would give their judgement. If the kit has been good, StarClan will send a shooting star sign to AmazonClan and the kit will be rewarded with their apprentice name and a mentor. If the kit has been bad, StarClan will not send a sign and the kit's apprentice ceremony will be pushed back by another moon, where they must be good to try and recieve their apprentice name. If they continue to be bad, their apprentice ceremony will continue to be pushed back until they start to be good.' This ceremony is only performed at night.' Leader: Let all cats old enough to prowl on the forest floor gather under the Rainrock for a clan meeting! Leader: Today, one of our kits, kit, has reached the age of six moons. It is about time they began their apprentice training! I present you before the warriors of StarClan for them to decide whether they think you should become an apprentice. (StarClan would either approve by sending a shooting star or disapprove by not sending a sign, depending on the kit's actions/behaviour for the time they have been a kit.) If Approved: Leader: StarClan has spoken, and they have decided you shall become an apprentice. kit, from this moment, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall now be known as paw. StarClan accepts you as an apprentice, and your mentor shall be I hope they pass down all that they know to you. Clan dissmissed! If Rejected: Leader: Ah... it seems that StarClan have declined my request of making you an apprentice. You will have to wait another moon before your apprentice ceremony may be held again- we hope StarClan accepts you then. Clan dissmissed! Warrior Ceremony The warrior ceremony takes place after an apprentice has completed their training. StarClan will either determine if the apprentice will become a warrior or not in the same way as the apprentice ceremony. '''This ceremony is only performed at night.' Leader: Let all cats old enough to prowl on the forest floor gather under the Rainrock for a clan meeting! Leader: One of our apprentices, paw, has completed his/her training with constant excellent feedback from his/her mentor. It is time they became a warrior! I, star, leader of AmazonClan, call upon the StarClan warriors to look down on this apprentice, for she has completed his/her training, and I ask you, humbly, to decide his/her fate. (StarClan would either approve by sending a shooting star or disapprove by not sending a sign, depending on the apprentice's actions/behaviour during the time they had been an apprentice.) If Approved: Leader: StarClan has spoken, and they see you as worthy of your warrior name. paw, I give you your warrior name of . AmazonClan is honored to have you as one of their warriors, and we look forward to you serve your clan in the near future. Clan, dismissed! If Rejected: Leader: Ah, I am hesitant to say this, but it seems StarClan does not yet think you are worthy of your warrior name just yet. I am afraid that your warrior ceremony will be pushed back another moon- we all hope StarClan approve of you then. Clan, dissmised! Deputy Ceremony This ceremony is performed when the deputy dies or retires. This ceremony is only performed at night. Leader: Let all cats old enough to prowl on the forest floor gather under the Rainrock for a clan meeting! Leader: Our former deputy, , has died/retired. I will present one of my warriors to StarClan, for them to decide wether they are worthy of the deputy position or not. , I will request you to be our deputy- let StarClan decide our fate now. (StarClan would either approve by sending a shooting star or decline by sending no sign. If declined, a new deputy will be selected. If that deputy is also declined, then more and more deputies will be selected until one gets approved.) If Approved: Leader: StarClan has spoken, and they have decided that you are worthy of your deputy position. Cats of AmazonClan- behold your new deputy- ! Clan dissmissed! If Rejected: Leader: Ah... it seems as if StarClan have declined my request. I must select a new deputy. (The leader would select a deputy and present them to StarClan again. They would keep selecting until a deputy was approved.) Abilities *Climbing trees; since most of the rainforest wildlife can be found in trees, cats in AmazonClan have learned to climb trees. This is an adaptive trait the clan has learned over time. *Fishing; cats in AmazonClan usually hunt by bringing fish back from the river. If, for whatever reason a cat cannot fish, they turn to tree-climbing or prowling around on the forest floor. Fishing is the most popular hunting technique and requires some skill, as cats who fish must be alert but also focused. Significant Members *Jaguarstar- one of the cats that started the clan. *Riverflow- dubbed 'the prettiest she-cat in AmazonClan' by many toms, Riverflow and Jaguarstar (River and Jaguar then) founded AmazonClan. *Parrotsong- the first medicine cat to ever be a part of AmazonClan. Allegiances The characters all belong to TheFauxFox . They may be up for adoption in the near future. 'AmazonClan' LEADER: Jaguarstar- massive handsome tom with a jaguar-colored pelt DEPUTY: Riverflow- blue-grey she-cat with black dapples and shining blue eyes MEDICINE CAT: Parrotsong- small red, parrot-colored tom with pale yellow stripes around his legs and striking blue eyes APPRENTICE, SHREWPAW Warriors Frogcry- red tabby tom with green eyes Lemurtail- grey tom with a white-and-grey ringed tail and green eyes APPRENTICE, HUMMINGBIRDPAW Orchiddust- blue-grey she-cat with white paws and violet eyes APPRENTICE, DUSKPAW Pirahnasnap- light ginger tom with cold amber eyes APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW Apprentices Hummingbirdpaw- pale she-cat Duskpaw- black tom with blue eyes Dawnpaw- white she-cat with lilac eyes Shrewpaw- brown she-cat with pale green eyes and white around her muzzle Queens Treesap- brown she-cat with yellow eyes and creamy yellow fur on her chest and around her muzzle (Mother to Branchkit: a brown tom with creamy yellow fur and green eyes, and Breezekit: light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes) Elders Brokenflight- grey tabby tom with broken ears Category:Blog posts